


Perfection

by Shinehollow



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinehollow/pseuds/Shinehollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dante is lost in the Demon World, Nero takes control of Devil May Cry. When rumors of Dante's possible escape of the Demon World, Nero risks everything to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumors

 Nero sat with his feet up on his desk, staring at the door. It had been six months since Dante had sealed himself in the Demon World, and he still wasn't comfortable with his new role as the owner of Dante's shop, Devil May Cry. He had no reason to give it to Nero-he was young, and Trish had been his partner for years-but, for some reason, Dante had left a note saying Nero was to be given his shop if anything were to happen to him. Sighing, Nero glanced over at Trish, who was playing pool with Lucia. The two had started to get along well, both being demons who had worked with the old man at one time or another. Trish looked over at him."That was a big sigh. Bored?" She asked, turning back to the pool table. Nero just mumbled agreement.

 

 The door to the shop opened, and Lady walked in. Nero took his feet off the table and leaned forward. "Any news?" He asked. Lady nodded. "And a job offer," she announced, sitting down on the couch, placing the Kalina Ann beside her. Trish walked over, "It's been a while since we've had a job." Even Lucia looked interested. Nero just growled, "It better be good paying, or else." Lady just laughed, "You're just like Dante in that regard. Anyway," she leaned back, resting one arm against the back of the couch, "there have been hordes and hordes of demons pouring out of the woods just outside the city. Nobody knows why, and it's your job to find out." Nero just kicked his feet up again,"Seriously, just investigate? Can't you do that yourself? Honestly, why must everyone suspect the blood of Sparda to do everything?" "But there's more," Lady said. "Some say it could mean that Dante's escaped from the Demon World. He could've opened a portal, but wasn't able to close it." Nero stood up, pushing his chair over. "If there's any chance of the old man being alive _and_ in the Human World,I'll take it," Nero said, and he turned and grabbed the Red Queen from where it had been resting against the wall. Walking into a back room, he took one of Dante's old Devil Arms-a guitar named Nevan. Watching him walk towards the entrance, Lady smirked, "Taking the job then?" "Obviously," he mumbled, opening one of the doors and slamming it behind him. Trish grabbed the Sword of Sparda and walked out after him with an apologetic glance at Lady. Lucia looked at her. "Should we follow them, or...?" "Let's wait," Lady said, closing the door to the mini fridge and walking towards the door. "They can take can take care of most of the demons coming out of the woods while we try to find more information about how long this has been happening." Lucia nodded, following her out as a car drove away from the shop.


	2. Sword Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All types of demons await them in the forest, including a demonic sword master who has something Nero needs...

 Nero stopped his car and stepped out. “Holy shit…” he breathed, staring around him. The forest was almost silent, not counting the laughs of Scarecrows and the shriek of Seven Hells that sounded about hurried wing beats. All around, almost every type of demon Nero had encountered were stalking towards them.“Even I haven’t seen this much demons in the Human World,” Trish said, coming up beside him. “Then, do you think there might be a chance a Hell Gate could be open somewhere here?” Nero asked, drawing the Red Queen. Nevan was still in the back of his car, and Nero was debating whether or not to take it out to use against this many demons. “Chances are, yes,” Trish said, grabbing the handle of the Sword of Sparda,“But we should take care of these things first, before we go rushing in.“ Nero just muttered a complaint before running over to the left side.

 Before long, it was clear that the opened Hell Gate allowed the demons to become stronger without having to activate their Devil Trigger. Nero stepped back, growling. Glancing at Trish, he saw she was fairing way better than he, possibly because she had _way_ more demonic blood than him. “This isn’t going to cut it, is it?” he raised his right hand above his head, hoping to summon Yamato and active his Devil Trigger. Instead, nothing happened. Nero stared at his hand as he tried again. Still nothing. He brought his hand down and stared at it hard, ignoring the taunting Scarecrows. “I lost Yamato,” he breathed. “Speak up, kid!” Trish said, stabbing a Hell Pride that was coming at him. “I _lost_ Yamato, Trish!” Trish shot a demon away and turned to look at him. “How the hell did you lose Yamato?” Nero just glared at her. “Does it look like I know?” Trish opened her mouth to retort, but looked behind Nero and pulled out Luce and Ombra. Nero turned around quickly, almost falling over.

 Behind them stood a man wearing a blue long coat. His white hair was pushed back, and his pale blue eyes were glaring at them. But that wasn’t what Nero had seen first. In his hands was Yamato. “That’s mine!” Nero snarled, drawing the Red Queen and charging at the man. “I need it!” The man just smirked and pulled the blade from its sheath. Before Nero could blink, the man teleported over and slashed Nero across his gut. “ _Yours_?” The demon laughed as Nero hit the ground, gasping in pain, “It’s _mine_. It has been mine from birth.” Nero barely registered what he said before the man was on top of him again, stabbing Yamato into Nero’s stomach. “Pitiful,” the man muttered, scornful. “It’s like fighting a child.” Nero tried to punch him in the face with his Devil Bringer, but the man stepped on it while pushing Yamato further into his stomach. Nero let out a sound that was a mixture between pain and defiance. “I find it hard to believe that _you_ carry the blood of Sparda,” the man said, pushing Yamato down the the guard. _He’s going to kill me_ , Nero thought, deaf to the man’s taunts. _I hope he at least makes it quick_.

 Suddenly, the man was shot in the head twice, causing him to step off Nero’s arm and away from Yamato. “I never thought I’d see you again, Vergil.” Nero opened his eyes when he heard Lady’s voice. _Vergil..? Where have I heard that name before?_  Nero gasped in pain again as someone pulled Yamato out of his stomach, bringing him out of his thoughts. Blood bubbled up into his mouth, and he coughed. “It’s okay. Lady’s taking care of Vergil while Trish takes care of the demons that are drawn over by the smell of your blood,” Lucia said, putting her hands on the wound. The pain slowly disappeared, and Nero sat up, spitting out the blood in his mouth. “His name’s familiar… as well as his voice,” Nero said, holding his head. Suddenly he stood up,“That’s Dante’s brother, isn’t it?” He said, looking at Lucia. Lucia nodded, “Lady told me when we saw him standing over you. We were afraid he killed you, since you have less demonic blood than Dante, Trish and I.” Nero just sighed,“Good thing I didn’t. I don’t want to leave Kyrie alone.” He shook his head, wondering where he had heard Vergil’s voice before.

 Behind them, the sword master and Lady still fought, Lady using her guns while Vergil used gauntlets and greaves that used light to power up its attacks. "Why are you here?” Lady snarled. “I wanted to test him, to see if he is truly ready to use Yamato,” Vergil replied calmly, dodging the bullets Lady sent at him with surprising speed, “He _is_ my son, after all. If he carries my blood, he should’ve stood a better chance against me.” Nero froze. _What? Father?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it has a shit ending, but the original draft was getting way too long, so I tried to shorten it.


End file.
